Jacob Southmage
Dr. Cpt. Jacob Johnathon Peterson Brian Southmage M.L.G, is a former adventurer, doctor and current Imperial Knight in the Kinshra Knights. He is a human who originates from Burthope, though he practices no heritage, and is also skilled in acrobatics, craftsmanship, herblore, and certain distance combats. When fighting, he has an affinity for crossbows and throwing knives, as well as smoke magic. Jacob is currently age 36 and his favorite color is blue. He is the highest ranking non-Zamorakian in the Kinshra, he prefers to keep his religious identity a secret, but he has actually recently converted to a Armadylean, though he is very lenient with their beliefs. He is currently fighting for Armadyl against the forces of Bandos. Appearance Jacob has a slim build, he tends to wear dark clothes that are easy to move about in, but has been known to dress up in red. He is roughly 5ft 10. Jacobs main attire is usually black leather armour, a black hood that completely covers his face, and a amulet that he prizes above anything else. He may sometimes wear a cloak usually the cloak of the kinshra, but in battles he usually takes this off to avoid tripping. There is usually a layer of soot on his clothes and he smells of a fire, as he frequently experiments with smoke, however he always wears a mask to avoid choking as should everyone. He usually wears warm gloves as well. Jacob's favourite colour clothes is white, but white doesn't go with his hood, so he prefers black, that and it hides all the stains. In less dangerous places he is usually reading a book, they are mostly non fiction as he isn't a fan of the fiction at the moment. Jacob only carries one meelee item on him which is a Keris, a Kharidian dagger built in the war against the scarabites. He may try to use it as a ranged weapon but because of its proportions it usually misses. Jacob does carry an array of throwing knives on him, they are mostly mithril, but he carries 2 adamantite ones for emergencys. His signature weapon is the bone crossbow, which he acquired during a expedition in the lumbridge caves. He has upgraded it to make it stronger, easier to reload and able to fire heavier bolts. He is also usually seen with his 'buckler', it is the invention jacob is most proud of. It is shaped like a ')(' and is made of a mixture of steel, yanillean mithrill and a tiny bit of adamantite. It is capable of rotating 360 degrees in any direction and locked to keep it in position, it can also be folded to be used as a grappling hook and to use less storage space. Under the clothing Jacob has the southmage hair colour which starts out White, then blonde, then brown, the dark brown, then black. Jacob's hair is currently black though there are still patches of dark brown, his hair long and wild, the same as his fathers. On his stomach you'd find a dark red patch where he was slammed with a fire enchanted shield. And on his leg you'd see the wound that ended his carer as a adventurer. He has blue eyes. Personality Jacob is a quiet, intelligent guy. He'd much rather read a book than fight a man. His favourite drink is moonlight mead which he hates the taste of but keeps craving it, he is also a fan of asgoldian ale, a dwarven drink, made by dropping a gold coin into a asgarnian ale. He loves hearing stories of adventures, especially stories about the older heroes. If he hears someones conversation about a secret island or lost treasure he'll gladly join in. He has a good sense of humour, as long as the joke isn't about him. He was once a guthixian, while not a religous person he still made his choices based on guthix. However since guthix's death Jacob changed, he has now changed his god, not wishing to join the godless or as he calls them "A bunch of idiots that will get killed and bring us with them". He is now sided towards armadyll but wouldn't call himself a armadyllean. Jacob dislikes stupidity, and will often comment on things he finds stupid. He has few friends as being in the military the only people he ever gets to hang around with are other kinshra. He's quiet, but if you mention adventures, far away places, monsters or books, he will take a general interest and try to join in. History 'Early beginnings' Jacob Johnathon Peterson Brian Southmage (pronounced Sowf-Mayj) was born in Burthorpe. He is the son of Jaqueline and Johnathon Southmage. Jaqueline was a former druid, who left to become a doctor for the burthorpe guard. Johnathon had been a craftsmen his entire life, he smithed swords and armour for the guard and also did a bit of fletching as a hobby. They both met in the toad and chicken. Jacob was homeschooled from 3 till the age of 12, as the school was replaced with an armoury for the burthorpe guard. While he was homeschooled he learnt about herblore and doctoring from his mother, he became very interested in herblore and kept it as a hobby for most of his life. He also learnt craft skills such as metal work, building and crafting from his father, one day his father gave him a maple crossbow, Jacob would train with it almost everyday, he had a natural skill with it (His father claimed he got it from his granddad) being able to hit a bullseye from 50ft away by the age of 12. After homeschooling he worked for his father, he would often get out of work and head to the agility course where he liked to relax, he could complete faster than almost anyone else in burthorpe, later he would head to the toad and chicken where he would hear stories about great adventurers like Radimus, Xenia and Dionysius, he wanted to become an adventurer now. At 18 jacob applied for the guard to fight the trolls in the ranger division, he failed the test miserably as they required you to use a bow, instead of a crossbow. However he managed to persuade the man to let him have a try with a crossbow instead, with the crossbow he scored 49/50 on the test just narrowly missing the last bullseye due to a sudden gust of wind, he was then trained in the Burthorpe guard to prepare for the war with the trolls. 'Army days' Despite being in the rangers division he had to learn how to fight with a sword, he hated getting up close thinking it a stupid tactic to win a war. He picked up agility and ranged skills farely quickly, but wasn't as good as the other soldiers at sword fighting. He was no good with an normal longbow but could hit a target farely easily with his Crossbow. He also was quick to learn with throwing knives, prefering them to any other weapon as they could also be used as an melee weapon. Jacob learnt to deal with death and war at a very young age, he would be ok with killing trolls and other monsters, but he was always a little guilty if he ever had to kill a man.At the age of 25 after spending a night in the pub he met an Adventurer who had just come back from Karamja, he told him all about adventuring and all the rewards. He left his life and headed over to white wolf mountain to start his adventures, he almost froze to death up there, and ended up falling down the mountain landing in a allotment patch. 'An adventurer is born' Afters a weeks rest he took the next boat to Brimhaven, however he ended up taking the wrong boat and ended up in Port Khazard. Not having enough money to get another ship he moved to Yanille temporarily looking for work. After performing many odd jobs including part time doctor and a blacksmith he managed to aquire enough money to take a boat to Karamja. Jacob had many adventures (see adventures section) in which he managed to acquire his signature weapon's his "Bone Crossbow" and his Keris. His Amulet is also made of materials he acquired from his adventures. HIs adventures also gave him enough cash to build a small house in the house portal area. 'The last adventure' His last adventure before retirement was a task given to him by a mysterious gentleman tasked with heading to the shipwreck at the far end of the wilderness. After heading into the place for roughly 6 hours a fireball appeared from somewhere and struck him on the back of his right foot. He doesn't know where the fireball came from but he believed it was from a dragon nesting in the area. In pain and unable to walk Jacob crawled for about a hour back to the beginning of the wilderness before passing out. He woke up in the Blue moon inn dazed and confused, checking to see if he had everything he then used one of his teleport tablets to head back to his home in Yanille. Pronounced by the local doctor to have a infection, he retired from public view for 2 years dealing with the infection which gave him fits of paranoia which led him to booby trap his home with several traps and also hiding several weapons in his home. Another way his mind was infected was Jacob lost the ability to fight with a sword, he would only be able to swing it wildly. After 2 years he managed to cure himself using a potion he learnt how to make from a book. He then took up the position as town doctor for Yanille. 'Early retirement' During his time in Yanille it was controlled by (Umbra Magas) then later controlled by Eden Syvian. Using a white cane to keep himself upright as he struggled to walk, he would often be seen in the pub drinking a asgarnian ale reading a book. He no longer suffered from paranoia but he was left unable to use a sword and a yearning for adventure. Jacob took control of the library, because noone noticed he would often steal books from there and take them to him house. After a few months of this he then decided to work at Port Khazard, he managed to make a load of money buying and selling goods, and he also got to sooth his taste for adventure by learning to sail and by going to different places. Jacob then got a oppurtunity to sell his busines and he made a lot of money because of it. He still has 1 ship though which he calls the 'Smoking Glory', on the basis that it caught on fire 3 times in the first week he acquired it. During a trip to the kharidian he was kidnapped by bandits run by the mahjarrat ro'hiik. 'The book of smoke' Jacob was captured and his cargo was taken away, he was then interrogated by the mahjarrat. It turned out he was after money to launch an army against another mahjarrat. Jacob studied the mahjarrat carefully looking for a way to get out. One day he noticed a strange book on the dresser in the mahj' room. It appeared to be smoking and jacob thought it was probably worth a lot. AFter 3 weeks of slaving in the mines a fight broke out between the miners, reinforced by a rival gang, and the bandits. Jacob was called to help but instead he chose to make his escape. Jacob found his Amulet, Keris and Crossbow, but his waterskins, throwing knives and cane had been taken and presumedly sold. Jacob thought in exchange for his cargo and knives he would sneak into the mahj's room. Inside jacob stole 3 books including the smoking book, and a bag of coins he'd know he'd need for bartering. On his way out jacob was attacked by the mahj who realised he was losing and was falling back. Ro'hiik noticed jacob and attacked with a large ice spell. However the ice weakened the rock above and knocked it loose. It seperated the two leaving jacob on the outside. Jacob presumes the mahj was crushed, but its quite difficult to kill a mahjarrat, and jacob knew that . 'The long trek back' Luckily for jacob the base was by the river so jacob could follow it, knowing he'd either reach sophanem or Pollivneach. Jacob arrived in pollivneach and went to ask Ali for directions, he was pointed to another ali, who said ali's bar could give him a room. So jacob went to speak to Ali and jacob was lucky as the previous guest, Ali, had just left. Jacob spent a week getting his strength back and reading his new book. Through jacob learnt about smoke magic and after a few months he'd be able to make smoke wobble a bit more then usual, but you don't learn a whole new spellbook in a day... Jacob, realising he can't stand the taste of kebab, left for al Kharid. He found his ship being sold at auction by the bandits who took it from him. Jacob went to 'persuade' the men to give it back but this ended with both bandits being killed. Realising he would get in trouble, he ran through the market. His hand got caught on some black cloth and jacob escaped by hiding behind a cart of hay. Jacob fashioned the cloth into a hood so he wouldn't be seen and then promptly stole his boat back. All but 2 crew had survived the bandit attack but it was just enough to get them back to yanille. He paid them with the sack of gold he'd recieved which was worth 2 years salary to them. But jacob liked his hood so he decided to keep it. Jacob clutched the book in his hand and walked back to Yanille. 'Retired no more' ' ' After 6 months jacob was still wearing his hood. He had closed down his doctors business and had learnt some basic smoke magic jacob was bored. He had enough money to retire happily but he was bored. Since he'd gotten his book jacob longed for more adventure. The next day Jacob headed off to falador in the hope of joining the white knights. However he was given a rude welcome by 2 white knights, due to the fact he didn't worship saradomin, so jacob left after 1 day. He decided to join the Kinshra instead. They weren't so sure about accepting his at first due to him being guthixian, however jacob said 'There is no balance, the scales tip towards the white knights, its a guthixians duty to make sure they are put back in place'. Jacob was inducted as Squire Dr. Jacob Johnathon Peterson Brian Southmage. 'We're the mother ****** Kinshra' Inducted in the Kinshra jacob was forced to wear chain mail, which he hated as it didn't provide good movement. The current baron at the time was Atrum who was considered quite popular within the ranks. Jacob however being a squire felt excluded from the other kinshra, also due to his religion. However he persevered and after a year's service he was promoted to Knight. Shortly after this time he built and constructed his buckler. He was now allowed holidays which he spent in Canifis. Jacob liked canifis, as it was the only place that served his favourie drink, moonlight mead. He was always prepared though. Some time into being a KInshra jacob was attacked by a former Kinshra with a grudge. Un expectedly jacob was slammed in the stomach with a fire enchanted shield and was left with burns. However he teleported away just in time. a few months later Jacob would rise to the rank of Captain, being in control of the rangers division. This made Jacob the highest ranking non zamorakian in the Kinshra. After the loss of zamorak during the battle of lumbridge, the morale of the kinshra was low, so Jacob came up with the idea for his first event. Pie night. Jacob loved pie as it could be a dinner & a dessert. He organised the whole thing which was then made public causing a huge party, food fight and brought the white knights and the kinshra closer together. 'Change in Faith' After the death of guthix jacob didn't know what to think. Jacob realised he didn't know who to believe in, but he knew it wasn't saradomin, zamorak or bandos. Jacob spent a lot of time researching gods beliefs and eventually after 3 months came to the conclusion that he was most suited as a armadyllean. Jacob is now currently helping armadylls effort by escorting caravans and encouraging the diviners. During this war Jacob was promoted to imperial knight, by Baron Magnus, meaning jacob has passed his goal of where he wanted to end up in the Kinshra. He was promoted alongside his best (and sometimes only) friend in the Kinshra, Ryder Steele. His Adventures The first adventure When jacob first Arrived in Port Khazard, he was approached by another crossbow man willing to make a bet. If Jacob could beat him then he'd win a prize. Jacob won, the man was impressed and revealed himself as a captain of a ship, he was in port selling and buying goods. Jacob won a bar of Yanillean Mithril, Jacob liked the metal, and later in life he acquired a big supply of it. With a lot of his weapons made from the stuff. The captain offered him a chance to join his crew in a few months when they headed off to Brimhaven. Jacob accepted, but the captain said he had to pay him first. So jacob set off to Yanille looking for work. The 'real' first adventure Whilst in brimhaven jacob found a small tribal village. They were small, however the chief was incredibly rich, as there was a deposit of gold right below the village. The chief and most of the villages could speak the common tongue as well as the trading they did with sailors, enabled them to learn the common tongue better. Jacob said he was looking for adventure to a member of the village, so they asked if he wanted to do the 4 trials. Jacob without even asking what they were, accepted. These were the trials of air, water, earth and Fire. The first task was to catch a certain type of bird, that makes it nest on the tree's surrounded by the Harpie bug swarms. The locals would do this by running really fast, climbing up the tree then taking the nests then catch the bird as it attempts to get the nest back. Jacob had read about the harpie's, but unfortunately he didn't have a lantern, and he didn't feel like risking his life for 1 stupid bird. Jacob saw the bird flying around the nest, mocking him (jacob thought), so he loaded his crossbow and fired, shooting the bird right through the heart, landing close enough for jacob to avoid the harpie swarms. The trial of water was next, which involved getting a type of herb that only grows in a cave behind a waterfall. Luckily this just involved scaling down a cliff near the waterfall, jacob had plenty of experiance climbing before so he managed to do it with ease. tbc Trivia *Jacob's original name was Brian. The name was changed due to people calling him jake due to his username (magejake). *Despite not being able to fight with a sword, he can fight perfectly well with a cane, but not a cane sword. *Jacob's was originally going to be a mahjarrat, but due to knowing more about humans it was changed after a week. *The M.L.G stands for Member of the Legends Guild, Jacob invented the title himself as it makes him sound more important. *Jacob was Denied entry into the rangers guild as he couldn't use a bow, and they didn't believe a crossbow is a proper weapon. *His favourite animal's our birds. *Weaknesses: Jacobs weakness is darts, if they're thrown fast enough you are likely to hit him. *Jade vine pie, is jacob's best dessert. *Jacob has been rp'd for 4 years now. Category:Characters Category:Guthixian Category:Kinshra Category:Rangers Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Asgarnia Category:Mage Category:Adventurer Category:Military Category:Male Category:Healer Category:Humans Category:Retired Category:Armadylean